<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лезвием острым режь by lachance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321099">Лезвием острым режь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance'>lachance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я бы сдох за это в старшей школе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamiya Makoto/Hara Kazuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лезвием острым режь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глаза у Ханамии проницательные, даже когда он пьян. Его взгляд забирается под одежду, его взгляд забирается под кожу, ничто из этого не сексуально — не сексуальнее операционной, не сексуальнее прозекторского стола. Если, конечно, тебя не заводят такие вещи.</p><p>Вкусы Хары всегда были довольно странными.</p><p>Прошло сколько — лет пять? Хара считает не с конца старшей школы, но с их последней встречи — ночью у торговых автоматов, где он даже не узнал Ханамию, пока слабый неон не высветлил лицо. Выглядел он паршиво — будто не спал месяц и работал по двадцать часов в сутки, или, может быть, Хара просто отвык. Слишком долго смотрел на людей со здоровым цветом лица, здоровыми привычками, здоровыми отношениями.</p><p>Ничто рядом с Ханамией не было нормальным или здоровым. Харе нравилось.</p><p>Ему нравилось: с момента, как капитан рассказал про их новую игровую стратегию и предложил смириться или проваливать. Ему нравилось: как у Ханамии кривилось лицо, как в нем появлялось что-то пугающее и уродливое, когда у них все получалось. Ему нравилось: быть частью той команды Кирисаки Дайчи, которую все ненавидят. Делать то, что все ненавидят. Ему нравилось.</p><p>— Эй, кэп, тебе было весело?</p><p>— М? — Ханамия поднимает плывущие глаза от его живота — медленно, будто облизывает взглядом грудь и горло, но Хара слишком большой мальчик, чтобы верить в сказки. — Ты про школу? Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы слушать ностальгический бред, если что.</p><p>Хара только шире улыбается, щелкая языком.</p><p>— Не говори, что не скучал.</p><p>— Не скучал, — он качает головой, — ты же в курсе, что после выпуска все только начинается?</p><p>Если бы, кэп, если бы.</p><p>Пять лет назад, это было пять лет назад — белый неон, черные круги под глазами, кофе в банке, и столько энергетиков, что можно было заработать сердечный приступ. Ханамия правда работал по двадцать часов и правда не спал. У Хары сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, спина взмокла под рубашкой — он не боялся призраков, но этот застал его врасплох, заставляя вспомнить слишком многое — тренировки, и адреналин, и общие душевые, и щелчки. И Ханамию. Всегда его.</p><p>...как утыкался лицом в холодный кафель. Как ждал, что все уйдут из раздевалки. Смотрел записи. Застывал посреди разговора, а потом махал рукой, даже не пытаясь вспомнить, что только что говорил. Пялился на грудь и горло, почти не скрываясь даже, а потом отводил взгляд и в душевой выкручивал кран с холодной водой. Рассеянный и жаркий последний год. Надежда.</p><p>Черт, а он-то думал, что все прошло.</p><p>Белый неон... Пили кофе из банок, сидя на мосту, болтая ногами в воздухе. У Хары первый раз за годы дрожали руки, пока вызывал такси, слишком дорогое в этот час и в этом районе, но плевать, он думал, что разберется с этим утром. Ханамия спал в машине, упав на его плечо. Сидел сутулой вороной на его постели. Бессильно пытался его оскорбить. И Хара почти шагнул к нему, думая: «Я бы сдох за это в старшей школе», — но потом все равно остановился.</p><p>В школе Хара возвращался за ним в раздевалку, где Ханамия отключался от усталости, прислонившись спиной к шкафчику. </p><p>Что-то всегда заставляло его возвращаться.</p><p>Он никогда на самом деле не мог соскочить.</p><p>Ханамия набрасывает куртку и устало сутулится, а Хара следует за ним — в темноту во дворе школы, в темноту за торговыми автоматами, в темноту собственной съемной квартиры, в темноту улицы — фальшивую, сплошь в неоне и рассеянном свете фонарей. <i>После выпуска ни черта не начинается, капитан, если все лучшее было там — когда нас все ненавидели. Черт, мне нравилось, что нас все ненавидели. Я скучаю по этому</i>.</p><p>Черт, если бы мог проворачивать такие схемы сам — стал бы мошенником, но Хара знает, что ему ни за что не хватит мозгов. Без Ханамии команда просто перестала быть тем, чем должна была — иглой, впившейся в палец, пауком-каракуртом на ветке, постоянным напоминанием, что правила дают тебе ложное чувство безопасности, когда жизнь — ни черта не безопасный спорт. И Хара любил это так, что болели мышцы. И никогда на самом деле не знал, куда без этой боли себя применить.</p><p>Семь лет назад, пять лет назад, сейчас — Ханамия смотрит на него проницательными глазами и наверняка видит, что Хара до сих пор на игле; до сих пор возвращается к их тренировкам и матчам, к щелчкам и приказам, к тому, как не шагнул к нему в душевой, не стянул с него майку в раздевалке, не толкнул к собственной постели, не наклонился в баре, не, не...</p><p>Он до сих пор на игле, и пока Ханамия не щелкнет пальцами — он не соскочит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>